Falling apart from the inside
by stupidgreenfrogofhappines
Summary: Vash thinks about his past life with knives after ecountering a demon named Ira...
1. Wonders

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Triguna and Silver is my friend's character so bow to her. Okay well that's all  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I could be any stupider. I actually believed that he had changed, and sadly, I remember it all as I stare out our hotel room window at the moonlit street. Only reassured of my safety by Wolfwoods snores and the soft breathing of Silver. She told me I would feel better if I talked to her, told her what happened, but when I looked at him, I couldn't, I couldn't let him know how weak I had been. So maybe, I'll talk to my shadow, talk to myself, and make myself better...Just like always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember watching her yell at him. I remember a few words...  
  
"How could you do that to him, how could you hurt him so much...?"  
  
And all he'd do in response was.  
  
"He could have checked"  
  
And that's where he was right, I could...on...should have but I didn't because I didn't want to check and get nothing, and have my whole world come crashing down around me. So I walked away, and I just hoped he'd be okay, no not hoped, I actually prayed, he was a priest so god would give him a break right? Well, just as I walked away then I walked away now. Into the desert and that was something I highly regret because that's where I met the person who led me into danger and destroyed my life for four years.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it's so short guys, but...I'm lazy and don't wanna do a bunch of work and have it unappreciated, so If you want more all I need is a good review...ONE! Thanks, bai for now. 


	2. Aqquatinces

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own trigun sadly enough, nothing, not even my tongari..oh well, but still wallowing in my patheticness.I don't own Silver, oh and guess what, I get another chara to add to the list of I don't own..Ira, she's my friends TOO! Okay folks, enjoy.oh and just to make this simple for all of you people who didn't understand I guess the first time..THIS IS VASH POV, if it changes I'll tell ya!  
  
I was pulled from my musings when Silver rolled over mumbling something, when she fell back to sleep I glanced over to Wolfwood, he seemed asleep but..DAMN IT! He must have heard me, last time I looked there wasn't a cigarette there, was there? I don't know, am I even talking aloud or is this just in my head. Why am I so screwed in the head.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
I somewhat walked through the desert, I don't really remember, but this girl.okay not girl.thing..demon? it? I don't know but she stopped me and looked at me with blood red eyes that kind of creeped me out. I would have hightailed it out of there if I had the chance but she had this grip on me that well..was tight, and odd enough for a girl..well lets not be sexist here, a girl her age..well what looked like her age.. I'm still confused myself.but she stopped me and began to talk.telling me that knives missed me, that he wasn't all that mean, he was just lonely, afraid..HA! That made me want to laugh, knives.afraid? Hell no. But the way she looked at me made me wonder, so I let her continue.. "He's changed..come see master knives." Oh great he's got another slave, I shook my head "he hasn't changed, don't lie to me and leave me alone.." She loosened her grip on me which I'll say now was a relief, I had bruises on my arms for weeks.. She continued once again "please master vash." I stopped and looked back at her.master?? What kind of sick mind has she got "I'm not your master ok, just leave me alone.." She fell to her knee's and began to sob in her hands, I'll admit it, I felt kind of guilty.later on I found out that it was just an act that Knives had spent months, years even, teaching her carefully, so there was no flaw. "well..maybe I'll see him.." She looked up at me with tear filled eyes "Really?" I nodded, how could I have been so stupid.I watched her disappear in a cloud of smoke and then return later on with my twin..we stared at each other, grass green meeting icy blue, it made me cringe when he looked at me with the twist smile. "its' been to long..vashu"  
  
Author Note: Okay once again another shorty, but I gotta leave you on a cliff hanger so you come back right? Right! Okay well see ya! Oh and REVIEWS PLEASE, thanks to the person, the ONE person who reviewed last time. 


End file.
